profilerfandomcom-20200213-history
James Perrone
James "Jimmy" Perrone is a notorious crime boss and a serial killer who appeared in Quid Pro Quo in Profiler. The episode follows his desire for vengeance for his daughter's murder at the hands of serial killer Eddie Herron. Background Perrone ran a powerful criminal syndicate, but the District Attorney could never build a case against him and his affiliates. He had a daughter, Christina, whom he pushed to live a life of perfection, achievement, and purpose. She soon grew intolerant of her father's constant pressuring and moved into a cheap apartment in a lower-class neighborhood, also owning a swankier apartment in a wealthier area to pretend she was living there as a means of appeasing her father, and for a year and a half, he never suspected. Quid Pro Quo Eventually, Christina met her death at the hands of local serial killer Eddie Herron, and Perrone was called to identify her in the morgue with news crews waiting outside. Rachel Burke warned Perrone not to avenge his daughter's death, saying he's dealing with disturbed minds he can never understand, which he sternly refuted. When he suspected the involvement of two FBI agents in Christina's murder, he lured into a car with a hidden bomb that was detonated once they got inside, killing them both. Perrone, following Rachel when she returned to the crime scene, said he wanted to show her something and invited her to ride with him in his limo. He told her no one's ever spoken to him like she did before and that she reminds him of his daughter, and Rachel reassured him Christina didn't die because of him and made him promise he would help the VCTF get "justice as defined by the law". When she went to his office to speak with him again, she realized before he did a hidden wiretap was placed on her non-consensually as part of a sting, and she casually muffled the wiretap and stopped the conversation, leaving the prosecuting attorney livid. Once Perrone got wind of Herron's responsibility in his daughter's death, his cronies abducted him and threated him into fully surrendering and confessing to the VCTF. Once in his holding cell, Perrone got access, presumably through bribing and/or the guards, and personally murdered Herron to avenge Christina, shoving a broken glass light bulb from the ceiling down his throat and making it look like a suicide. Once Rachel found out, she took Perrone to his daughter's real apartment for the first time, informing him she knew he killed Herron and reminding him of his promise. Perrone lied Herron cowardly cheated justice and was in disbelief when Rachel told him the apartment was Christina's. Rachel elaborated on how to avoid her father's expectations of her, she started a life that was hers, and that she learned from him to live a lie, and Herron found her when she moved. Rachel went on to recant her statement of Perrone not killing her by saying he's the reason she's dead, and she ended with Perrone would live with his guilt where Herron wouldn't before leaving the apartment to leave Perrone to sob and mourn. Modus Operandi Perrone's M.O. varied during his time as a crime boss. He blew up two FBI agents with a car bomb, and when he killed Eddie Herron, he ripped a light bulb out of the holding cell ceiling, broke it, and shoved the glass down his throat, disguising the murder as a suicide. Profile No profile Known Victims *Killed numerous people and commited numerous other offenses during his time as a crime boss *Two FBI agents *Frances Conway (a rival; blew up with a car bomb) *Eddie Herron (sent his accomplices to kidnap and threaten; released, but personally shoved a broken light bulb down his throat and disguised as a suicide) Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Killers Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminal Leaders